Teen Titans on Adult Swim
by Princess of stars
Summary: What would happen if they got rid of that silly Y7 rating? Join us in a fun filled season when the Titans start acting more like Teens really act. Cowritten by thejedistarfiregrayson, Robstar , review please!


Hello, and welcome to the story **Teen Titans on Adult Swim**, written by **Princess of Stars** and **thejedistarfiregrayson**. After the last episode of Teen Titans we were brainstorming a list of ways that Teen Titans would be even better if it had a higher rating then Y7, and the Titans were slightly older, and acted more like normal teenagers, with episodes with them just being Teens, or episodes of mega cool action violence. Hence came this story, which is supposed to be like a season of Teen Titans. Each chapter is an episode. There will be fluffy episodes, funny episodes, and episodes in a story arc. The season kicks off with a fluffy kind of episode. So, kick back, grab your popcorn, enjoy the story, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, go figure!

**Teen Titans on Adult Swim**

**Episode One: Dress Dilemma **

Saturday morning at Titan tower. The birds were chirping, the sun was out…and no one was up, except for Raven, who was busy reading her new book_ How to get Annoying Boys to go away_, and sipping a cup of coffee. Tea used to be more of her thing, but now that she was older, Seventeen in fact, she found coffee to be much more refreshing. She sat wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, with a black sweatband on her arm with a witty quip on it.

As she read she heard the familiar clunk of mail being dropped through the Titan's mail slot. She got up and set her coffee down and headed for the mail slot in the main hallway. She picked up the mail and flipped through it as she walked back to the table.

"Junk, Junk, Starfire's girly magazine, junk…" She said flipping through the mail "Porn magazine…addressed to Beastboy? I don't even want to know…what's this?" She said, holding out an envelope with beautiful cursive writing on the front. It was addressed to all five of the Titans, and it was from the mayor of Jump city. Raven shrugged and left it closed so they could all open it when they all came down for breakfast. It was ten in the morning already, and the only other Titan who was up was Robin. Well, she assumed Robin was up because he was always taking early morning jogs around the island lately.

Sure enough, a moment later Robin came into the main room, dressed in red sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He had black sweatbands around his wrists, and no mask, which was no surprise. Around the house he never wore his mask anymore.

"Anyone else up?" Robin asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Raven shook her head and handed him the letters that were addressed to him.

"Thanks," Robin said, flipping through his mail, which was mostly fan mail and junk and martial arts magazines.

"Oh, we also got this, but I was waiting to open it" Raven said, handing him the fancy envelope.

Robin looked it over "Weird. You're right. We should wait."

Robin looked much older now. He was taller, and kept his hair un-jelled most of the time. He never worse his mask around the house, and the same to his uniform. No one did lately, not even Raven. They all dressed in regular clothes, and addressed each other by their first names, too.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire called, as she entered the room.

Robin turned around and smiled "Morning, Star."

Starfire was dressed in jeans and a tank-top, and her hair was pulled back neatly. Starfire walked over and took her pile of mail, most of it being fan mail from teenage boys with exceptionally high testosterone levels. She pushed it aside, and in a moment Beastboy and Cyborg entered the room, them both chatting about racecars. Cyborg looked basically the same. He looked just a tad older, but he still had the same mechanical body with its blue electronic glow. Beastboy, however, looked entirely different apart from his green skin and hair, and his memorable smile. He had shot up in height to the point where he was taller then Starfire and nearly taller then Cyborg. He only wore his Doom Patrol uniform when there was crime to fight, and today he was wearing a purple shirt and black shorts that weren't short at all, as they went far past his knees. But the most ridiculous part of his image was the small beard he was growing. He had but a small path of hair on his chin, and it made him look slightly silly, but he thought it made him look cool.

Robin picked the fancy envelope that sat on the table and held it up "Good, we're all here, now we can see what's inside the mystery envelope" He said.

Starfire immediately ran up behind him "Mystery envelope? Oh, I cannot wait to see its contents!" Starfire beamed

Robin smiled "Yeah, me too. Here goes…" He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a gold-colored invitation, with details written on it in calligraphy.

"Wow, it's so…shiny!" Beastboy exclaimed

"Hmm, it says: You are cordially invited to attend the annual Jump city ball at the courthouse on the evening of January 27th, hosted by Mayor Edward Karson. Dress is formal. No RSVP required" Robin read out loud.

Starfire's eyes widened. The Mayor always held a fancy ball once a year. It was the talk of the town, and everybody who's anybody in the workings of the City is invited. The Titans had never received an invitation before, as they had been perceived as too young, but now even Beastboy was nearing his Seventeenth birthday, and Cyborg was nearing twenty. Every one at the event wore fancy gowns and danced to beautiful music. And Starfire had always wanted to attend.

"Marvelous!" She claimed, flying up for a moment and clapping her hands.

"That's cool!" Beastboy said, pulling at his almost non-existent beard.

"Yeah, that's a real honor that we were finally invited" Robin said with a smile

"Way cool man! The mayor always has valet parking though; do you think it would offend him if I didn't let them touch my car?" Cyborg asked

Raven just rolled her eyes at the whole thing "Whatever"

Robin looked over the invitation again "Looks like this shindig is happening tonight. We should start getting ready, I guess"

"Marvelous!" Starfire exclaimed again, but in a second her expression turned shocked "Whatever shall I wear?"

"Why do you want to impress a bunch of these rich politicians anyway?" Raven asked, going back to reading her book

Starfire ignored her "You will help me pick out an outfit, Richard?" Starfire asked, turning to Robin, addressing him by his real name.

"Sure thing" Robin answered.

"Great!"

Starfire grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him in the direction of her room. Once there she went in, Robin in tow, and shut the door behind them, and headed for the closet.

Robin, puzzled, looked the room over. Of course he had been in here before; they were best friends, after all. Still, he hadn't been in here since...he shoved those days out of his mind. Robin looked at the end table that stood by Starfire's bed. There was a small purple lava lamp, and next to it was a picture. Robin gulped and tugged at the elastic on his sweatband. It was a picture of himself and her, his arms around her neck, their faces inches apart. It hadn't worked out, their romance, yet Robin still loved her with every fiber of his soul, and he knew she felt the same way. The breakup had been tough, but there was still something there.

He was awaken from his thoughts by the sound of Starfire coming out of her closet. Robin looked up to see his beautiful friend with two dresses in her hands. She ran up to him and practically shoved the dresses in his face.

"Which one?" She almost shouted.

Robin gulped "Both? Neither?...Arnold Schwarzenegger!"

"What?"

"I don't know, Star! You're putting me under a whole lot of pressure here!"

Starfire sighed "I am sorry Richard; I just need to know what to wear"

She sighed again and plopped onto her bed.

Robin sat down next to her "Star, you'll look great in anything you chose…but if it would make you feel better we can go to the mall and I'll help you pick out something new"

Starfire looked at him, stars in her eyes "The mall of shopping? Yes Richard that is a most wonderful idea!" Excited, she grabbed him and kissed his cheek. She then got up and started toward the garage "I shall meet you at the car, Richard!"

Robin nodded and touched his cheek where she kissed it and collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

"Be there…in a minute…Star..."

**Five Minutes Later**

Robin, after taking a minute to calm his raging teenage hormones, walked down to the garage bad pulled out the key to his car. He had worked the whole summer when he was sixteen to be able to pay for it. It was a shiny red Ford Mustang with a custom black stripe down the side. Starfire stood leaning against the car, applying lip gloss. Robin unlocked the car while trying to maintain his outer state of cool. Starfire got in the passengers side while Robin got in the drivers seat. He pulled out the start key and smiled. Starfire sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Not that again, Richard"

Robin had a little ritual for turning on his prized car. He would insert the key three times and pull it out before finally starting the car. As most could tell, the car made him a little obsessive. Robin started his ritual, putting the key in and out. Starfire groaned.

"Stop acting like a damn car-obsessed fool, we already have one of those on the team" She said.

Robin smiled as he continued "is that foul language from the sweet Tamerainien, I detect?"

Starfire snorted "I curse as much in a year as you do in one day, so you should not be the one talking" Starfire teased.

Finally he put the key in "At least I have a license"

Starfire giggled. She had yet to pass the drivers test and it was a wonder she hadn't blown the Department of Motor Vehicles to bits.

Robin started the car and off they went. In a minute Starfire reached over and turned on the radio, found a song, and cranked up the volume. Another ritual, one they shared, was that they would sing loudly to whatever song was playing on the radio, and that they did, this time Robin didn't even complain that it was a song by N'sync…

**Fifteen minutes later, at Jump City Mall**

After a few minutes of looking around the mall, the pair had finally found a dress shop. They walked in and Starfire looked around, while Robin helped. In a matter of minutes Starfire had found three dresses that were absolutely perfect. One was pink, one was green, and one was purple. She went into the dressing room and tried them on. Robin sat outside the dressing room.

"Hey Star, can I see one when you have it on?" He asked

Starfire giggled "Nope. I want it to be a surprise. But tell me, which color do you think would be best?"

"Any of them" Robin said

Starfire sighed "You men….an actual answer would be nice"

Robin heard her slip into one of the dresses. "Okay, well, honestly, I think you should go with the pink or the green. You wear purple every day, and it looks great on you, but you should try something new"

"That is true" Starfire said, trying on another dress

"Hey Star, whatever happened to that pretty dress you wore to that junior prom, you know, that time I had to go with Kitten?"

Starfire giggled while trying to keep the memories of Kitten out of her head, as they were not pleasant ones "That little brat got stains on the dress while we were having a…how you say, cat fight?"

"Oh. I liked that dress"

"Thanks. I'm coming out now, I have the dresses in my hand, now go outside the store while I pay for it, and I want it to be a surprise for the ball later" Starfire said as she got back into her clothes and opened the door.

"Okay, I'll see you outside the door"

**Mall Food court, Ten Minutes Later**

Starfire and Robin sat, eating their Chinese food and chatting. Robin slyly ducked his head down under the table, pretending to tie his shoes, trying to get a glimpse of the dress. In a second his head was met by the heel of Starfire's shoe.

"Ow!" He exclaimed

Starfire giggled "No peeking, silly."

Robin straightened in his chair and they continued their conversation and their meal. Robin said something and they both erupted in laughter. As Starfire finished giggling his hand slipped onto hers. They both tensed for a second, just looking at each other. Then Starfire looked away, grabbed her tray, and headed for the trashcan

"We should be going" She said as she threw her garbage away. Robin nodded and followed, throwing out his trash as Starfire grabbed her dress bag.

**Four Hours later, Titans Tower**

Robin adjusted his suit, and looked himself over. He stood in his room in front of his mirror. His bright blue eyes sparkled, and his gelled down hair slid nicely above them.  
"Lookin' smooth" He said to himself as he headed out the door of his room. Cyborg and the girls had left already, but he and Beastboy hadn't been ready, so Robin was going to drive them both. He quickly went back into his room and grabbed his keys, and headed for the garage. Beastboy was there, waiting and looking Robin's car over.

"I never get tired of this thing dude! How do you keep it so shiny?" Beastboy exclaimed as Robin took the key out and opened the car. They both slid into their seats, and Robin started his ritual while Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"I wash it every day, and do stuff like this to prove my love to it" Robin said, finally starting the car and backing out of the garage.

"You're weirder then me sometimes, dude!" Beastboy said

Robin rolled his eyes "At least I didn't crash into the Drivers Ed building, and try to look cool by growing the worlds smallest beard" Robin quipped with a smile

"Hey, dude! That was an ACCIDENT!" Beastboy exclaimed "And my beard is way cool"

"Whatever," Robin said as he drove along, barely being able to wait until he saw Starfire. He had yet to see what stunning dress she had picked….

About ten minutes later Beastboy and Robin arrived at the courthouse. Robin cautiously handed the keys to the car to the valet, gently reminding him that if he was to so much as scratch the car he would meet a painful punishment. The Valet, who had herd this earlier form a certain Cyborg, just nodded, and Beastboy and Robin stepped out of the car and headed inside.

The inside was extremely elegant: Marble flooring, carved ceilings, and famous paintings on the walls. There were about one hundred people, all dressed in fancy outfits, all of them being famous to the city. Robin spotted a few famous politicians, while Beastboy eagerly pointed out the Video Jockey from TRL and the host of 'Bad Bad Cars' on the locale news, to which Robin rolled his eyes.

"Look at all the famous people here!" Beastboy exclaimed

"Yeah. Let's try to find the others" Robin said, scanning the crowd for Starfire. Beastboy, however, ran over to where the cast of _the Real World: Jump City_ was sitting. Robin yet again rolled his eyes, and continued to look for Starfire.

And then, Robin spotted her. She was standing and chatting with the Mayor's daughter and son. Starfire wore a beautiful green dress. She wore a green, emerald necklace and her hair was tied back beautifully. Robin smiled widely and casually walked over to where she was standing.

"Oh, Robin, hello!" Starfire said, turning around and addressing him by his superhero name in front of the Mayor's teenage children.

"Hi guys" Robin said, standing next to Starfire and greeting the Mayor's children. The four chatted for a few moments until the Mayor's children were called over to greet some politicians with their parents. Then it was just Starfire and Robin. They stood near the dance floor, and soon the song switched to a slow, dancing song and many people filed onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Robin asked, extending his hand

Starfire nodded and giggled, and took his hand. In a minute they were there on the dance floor, slow dancing.

"You look beautiful tonight" Robin whispered in her ear.

She giggled "You look pretty suave yourself, Boy Wonder."

There was silence for a few moments while Robin finally worked up enough courage to ask his question. He gulped, and then spoke.

"Why didn't it work out?" Robin asked

Starfire looked puzzled "What?"

"Us. Why did we break up?"

Starfire bit her lip "I don't even know. I am guessing the timing was bad?"

Robin gave her a sly smile and kissed her on the lips "What do you think of the timing now?"

Starfire giggled and kissed him back "Just right, boyfriend Robin."

He laughed and quickly spun her around.

"Well, that's too cute for words" Raven said, rolling her eyes, as she stood by the side of the dance floor.

Beastboy smiled "I think it is! Dude, they're finally back together!" Beastboy exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

"And you're so happy about this why?" Raven asked, taking a sip of punch.

"Because they're my friends and I wish them well…and I bet Cyborg 10 bucks they would get back together."

Raven chuckled. She had been forced to wear a dress, and she wore a very pretty simple, black dress. She had let her hair grow slightly longer over the years, and it rested on her shoulders. Beastboy smiled at her.

"Dance with me?" He asked, extending his hand.

Raven lifted an eyebrow "When pigs fly."

Beastboy quickly turned into a pig and started jumping up in the air. Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes and Beastboy turned back into a human.

"Please, Raven?" Beastboy said, clasping his hands together.

"Okay" Raven said, taking his hand.

Beastboy's expression went blank "What did you say?"

"I said okay, I'll dance with you. This is a limited time offer, so let's go"

"You said okay? Really, you'll dance with me?" Beastboy asked

Raven nodded "But hurry or I might decide to go dance with that scary guy from that reality TV show over there."

"Wahoo!" Beastboy exclaimed, pulling Raven with him out onto the dance floor

Starfire and Robin were still dancing, and sneaking kisses in between.

"Look Richard, Garfield and Raven are…dancing together." Starfire said

Robin looked in their direction "Wow! Beastboy and Raven are actually dancing with each other! Yes!" Robin exclaimed

Starfire giggled "This is a momentous occasion, but might I ask what the over zealous yes was for, Boyfriend Robin?"

"They're my friends and I wish them well….and I bet Cyborg ten bucks and a Gamestation game that they'd dance with each other."

Starfire giggled and kissed him on the cheek "I guess some things never change."

**End of Episode One**

**Stay tuned for Episode 2 of Teen Titans on Adult Swim, coming soon!**


End file.
